


never dance alone again

by hamilfish



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M, this is not good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamilfish/pseuds/hamilfish
Summary: this is a thing





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at work, it has no structure and has not been beta'd. I just had to get those feelings out.

Daveed's not looking for anything. He's just out of a relationship and he doesn't want to do it again. But Emmy is fun and easy-going and she doesn't ask for more than what he can give. He takes Rafa to Chicago with him for a work trip, ends up staying a week longer than expected. He's got a hotel room booked but he doesn't spend a night there, finds himself waking up with Emmy curled into his side. It's nice, simple. She never asks for clarification on what they are, just takes it day by day and Daveed is thankful. He doesn't like labels.

 

 **EMMY RAVER (1)** : I'm gonna be in New York for tour rehearsals.

Daveed books a plane ticket right after he gets that text, packs a small bag and leaves the next day. He doesn't mean anything by it and Emmy doesn't ask, it's just an understanding between them. He books a hotel room, two people, giant bed and texts her the address. He's there a couple of hours before her so he he's asleep when she gets there and climbs into bed next to him, wakes him up with her lips at the nape of his neck.

 

While she's at rehearsals, he gets caught up with his new york friends, gets a feel of the city. He misses the people more than the city itself. They order takeout most nights, eat it in bed while watching movies and it's nice. Daveed's not vocal about his feelings but he shows her. He walks her to the theatre every morning, is there with a coffee when she's done. He shows her with light grazes of his hand on the small of her back and by the way he groans mine in her ear, late at night.

 

When he leaves New York, he feels a little sharpness in his chest. Cold, empty, when he wakes up in LA on a mattress with no bedframe. A couple days pass, they text, small talk and the empty feeling in Daveed's chest grows, grows, grows. He calls her one night, it's late and his mind is a little fuzzy from all of the drinks. She was sleeping, he's all apologies but she's happy to hear his voice. They talk for an hour, Daveed whispers promises into the speaker, soft touches and lips on her neck. They fall asleep on the line, breathing in sync.

 

He manages to clear his schedule for her opening night and drives to San Fransisco. She doesn't know he's here and he doesn't tell her, just waits for her backstage after the show with flowers and a bottle of Moët. He picks her up off the ground the minute she walks out, buries his face in her neck and holds her close. His heart is beating a little faster and he feels fuzzy when she mutters his name right up against his ear. She doesn't kiss him, knows he's not big on PDA but this feels more intimate. 

 

He goes home with her after the party, they're both a little light on their feet from the open bar and Daveed craves her, needs to feel close to her. Dress on the floor and her body pressed against him, the empty feeling in his chest has been replaced by a radiating heat. Her name falls from his lips, over and over like a mantra as they fade together as one.

 

Daveed wakes up content. Emmy in his arms and the warm sun coming in through the blinds.  His hand his on her bare back, stroking softly as he orders room service. He sends a snap to Rafa, heart-eye emoji, and considers, maybe, just for a second, moving to San Fransisco.


End file.
